


There for me

by ParadoxWitch



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxWitch/pseuds/ParadoxWitch
Summary: Yuri learns that no matter how bratty he can be, like it or not, Yuuri & Victor will always be there for him.





	There for me

**Author's Note:**

> Hastily written in between trading sessions so sorry for any typos Grammarly didn't catch.  
> There might be a chapter 2 but right now I don't know

There was a small knock followed by a weak but familiar voice “Yuuri?” 

From behind the large oak desk, Yuuri smiled “Come in Yurio” soon as he saw the look on the teens face his mind went into overdrive. “Is everything okay? I told Victor it was too soon for you to return to the rink did you sprain something, I’ll call the doctor” he said reaching into the charging station to retrieve his phone. Normally Yuri would groan but over the past few months, he got used to and after the previous week found himself caving the mother like attention.

“I’m okay, it felt good to be back but um do you when victor will be home,” Yuri asked picking at lint ball on his pants”

Yuri looked at the clock on the desktop computer “we have maybe 3 hours before he home but I call & tell come him home early” Yuuri said quietly normally the teen avoided victor like the plague.

“No um actually I want to talk to you if you have a minute if not it’s” Yuri sputtered nervously 

“For you Yurio I all the time in the world.” he said cheerfully and moved over to the small sofa and patting the seat next to him. 

“Ugh! That’s so cliché the geezer is rubbing off on you” as he took a seat.  
Without thinking Yuuri released a wave calming parental pheromones, normally omegas release them to calm their child but it seemed as if the boy needed it. 

“What’s wrong, still feeling off kilter? I know after my first heat I felt like I was in a fog, even days after. I’m making peppered steak salad for dinner it’s still important that you eat something protein packed” Yuuri said. Though he wouldn’t admit it he was grateful that Yuuri was understanding and patient with him during his heat in the past he hadn’t exactly been the kindest to him even after moving in but Yuuri took it in stride.

“I wanted to talk to you about um suppressants, I don’t want anyone to know well other than you & Victor. What is it like being on them?” he said looking down.

Yuuri had bought a book week ago about how to talk to young male omega’s, rather than bringing it up he decided to wait and let Yuri come to him. “Victor and I were actually talking about that a few days ago, he’s worried about you & doesn’t want you to stop skating, You’re doing really well this year.” Yuuri said wrapping his arms around the young omega. In turn, Yuri snuggled close. “But what do you want to know?” 

Yuri chewed on his bottom lip, “well did it affect your skating? I read some stuff online and some people said they tire out easy, gain weight stuff like that” he said quietly

“With me, I was a little more tired the first time by mid-afternoon I was craving a coffee & a nap. I’ve always gained weight easily in the offseason but if you want we can do more yoga, did I tell you Vitya bought some fancy schmancy pilates machine?” Yuuri then began to go over the types of suppressants and having a more in-depth sex talk that left the boy in his arms tomato faced.

“This stays between us okay I don’t want Victor being all you know Victor” Yuri groaned since he presented Victor wouldn’t let him leave the house with our him or Yuuri even if was just to walk their mutt before dinner., walks to the rink & morning runs were also forbidden. “Like I get why he’s afraid & it scares me too I want to be careful. But you know how Beka is going to be staying with us? Well, he’s an Alpha . I don’t want him to find out at least not right now. I’d be safe and I don’t think he’d ever do anything like that but you said that heats make some alphas go you know berserk. And you know, I just want to be safe.” he said once again becoming fascinated once again with a lint fluff

Yuuri smiled noticing that Yuri had given the other skater a nickname. Next week a young skater from Kazakhstan would be staying with them to train with Victor. Both he & Victor thought it would be nice to have him stay with them since both of them weren’t very social but now it seemed like maybe there was something more. Oh his little Yuri had his first crush. “Have you thought about what kind of suppressants?”

Yuri nodded “I was thinking of maybe the implant kind since I don’t like pills.”

“Really? That’s the kind I’m on I’m always worried about missing a dose or worrying about if the airline misplaces my luggage, The ones they have now are good for 3 years. I have an idea Vitya is going out of town tomorrow, so why don’t I set you up with an appointment with my doctor on Friday. That gives the drug plenty enough time to kick in before Otabek arrives.” Yuuri said calmly

“Really?” Yuri asked expecting well he wasn’t sure what he was expecting but one thing he wasn’t expecting this

“Yep sit right there I’m going to grab my phone and see if she’s available to see you on Friday. Yurri said as he flipped through numbers.

Yuri watched nervously as Yuuri spoke. Once Yurri put away his phone, he returned to the sofa.

“All right since I’m her last appointment of the day she’ll see you after she’s done with me. I have to start dinner so start on your math homework after Vitya sees your last test score expect to be grounded. Yuuri teased.

“Um Yuuri, thank you. You’re going to be a good mom someday” Yuri mumbles causing the other to smile.

“Speaking of that, you think you’re ready to be a big brother?” Yuuri says the look on Yuri's face is priceless.


End file.
